1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to coin sorting devices and, more particularly, to coin sorters of the type which use a resilient rotating disc and a stationary sorting head for sorting coins of mixed denominations.
2. Description Of The Related Art
One of the advantages of disc-type coin sorters is their high coin-throughput rate. However, there are still certain constrains that tend to limit such sorters to throughput rates below their potential rates. One of these constraints is the rate at which coins can be fed into the narrow space between the rotating disc and the stationary head.